


Taking a Stand

by slayforkay



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 19:37:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15371838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slayforkay/pseuds/slayforkay
Summary: Jacob Haught-Earp and Alice-Michelle get into some trouble at school.





	Taking a Stand

We always thought the Earps were a handful, but when it came to the Haughts and the Earps , boy were we in for a surprise. 

“ Purgatory’s Sheriff Department Sheriff Haught speaking” “ they did what” “ of course I’ll be there soon” . I shot waves a text before I made my way to the school. 

‘ Apparently Alice And Jacob got into a fight with the Gardner kids. Headed to the school now.’ 

When I got to the school I saw Alice and Jacob in the office , Jacob had a busted lip and Alice had a scar on her head. “ oh my goodness guys are you okay” I said as I examined their faces. Alice scoffed “ you should see the other guys”, Jacob laughed. 

“Sheriff Haught , May I see you in my office” Principal Jones stated firmly. 

“ I’m sorry to pull you out of your duties but Alice and Jacob seemed to have started a fight with the gardener kids in the playground today, I know the Earps have a reputation for violence but I would gladly appreciate it if it wasn’t brought into my school” he said. 

I had to keep my anger from boiling over because I am the Sheriff and I have a reputation to uphold but no one will disrespect my family. “ Excuse me Principal Jones but the Earps so called reputation has nothing to do with my kids I understand there may have been a fight but unless all facts are considered then this is irrelevant. I would kindly appreciate it if you were to leave the Earps “ reputation” out of this matter.” I spitted out. 

His hands gripped his chair and he looked very tensed. “ Now is there anything else or can I take my kids and go” I said. “ um n-no Officer , I mean uhm Sheriff Haught, they can go just um maybe have a uh talk about violence uh if you want to ,uh you’re a great Sheriff” he stated shakily. “ Thank you Principal Jones ,you have a nice day here” I said with a smile plastered on my face. 

I walked out the office and made my way to the kids “ okay guys looks like it’s you and me , I want every single detail before we get to the homestead because you’re Mama and Wynonna are , uh “   
“Scary” Jacob interrupted. “ Yes mama and Wynonna are very scary , you guys know I’m good cop and they are bad cop” I said through a laugh. 

“ Max and James Gardner called us freaks and said that nobody will ever treat an Earp or a Haught with respect or dignity, then he ripped my necklace off my neck. So I slapped him and he hit me back and that’s when Jacob tackled Max on the ground and James knocked him off so we knocked their pretty little lights out” Alice said. 

“Ok guys I understand that they said some horrible things but you know that’s not true right , everyone treats the Earps and Haughts with respect, I mean look at me everyone loves the Sheriff and people love your Mamas” I said softly. 

“ yes we know but I couldn’t let him speak about us that way, you told me I should always stand up for myself and my family so that’s what I did, I stood up for Alice and she had my back the whole time”. Jacob said. 

“ I know buddy but you don’t have to do that with your fists you can do that with words, violence won’t be the answer. You know you two remind me of Wynonna and I. I understand why you guys did it but how about next time we resolve our problems with words and not fists okay?” I said. 

They looked at each other and nodded, “ i will always have your back Alice-Michelle Earp ” Jacob said with a smile on his face. “ And I will always have yours Jacob Wylen Haught-Earp” Alice stated with a smile on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy I’m new to this give kudos or a comment if you liked it . TYSM!!❤️


End file.
